10 Maja 2007
05:10 Wisła - odc. 5 Wisła przyszłości; serial dokumentalny 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:40 Europa bez miedzy 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Kopciuszek - Zakochany skrzypek odc. 10 (Shinderera monogatari - The sad violinist); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Okiem owada; program dla dzieci 09:35 Na górze i na dole - Dawid i Goliat odc. 5 (Bugtime Adventures // A Giant Problem? ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 57 (odc. 57); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); 10:55 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie 11:15 Potęga księżyca cz. 2/2 (MoonPower) 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3315 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3530); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3316 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3531); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1264; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 875; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1437; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Przyjaciele; talk-show 14:30 My Wy Oni; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 18; magazyn 15:40 Podróżnik - Wakacje w Dalmacji 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3317 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3532); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3318 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3533); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 The Jet Set - Przed Eurowizją; reportaż 17:30 Klan - odc. 1268 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1438; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 879; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Majówka; program dla dzieci 19:10 Wieczorynka - Podróże do bajek - Królewna w złym humorze, odc. 4; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Przeboje Kabaretu pod Egidą; widowisko 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Helsinki 2007 - półfinał 23:50 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:20 Spragnieni miłości (In the Mood for Love (Fa yeung nin wa)) 93'; dramat kraj prod.Hongkong, Francja (2000) 01:55 Zwycięzcy; reportaż 02:20 Zakończenie programu 05:30 Ocean Avenue odc. 22/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 22); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:15 Ocean Avenue odc. 23/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 23); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Target i scoop; program prof.Jana Miodka 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc. 3/26 Bibi Opiekunką (Bibi Blocksberg); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odcinek 219 Oskarżony; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:35 Święta wojna - Podziemny Hanys (187); serial TVP 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 66 (281) Szczęśliwa dziesiątka; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Magnum - odc. 73/162 Operacja "Cicha noc" (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Operation: Silent Night); serial kraj prod.USA (1983) 12:25 Kopciuszek - odc. 56; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:55 Co ci dolega? - Niezwykli ludzie - Nowa twarz, nowe życie (New face, new life. Extraordinary people) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:50 Dubidu - odc.17; quiz muzyczny 14:45 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 24/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:40 Podróże z żartem - Podróże ekstremalne ; program rozrywkowy 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - odc. 11/23 Załzawione oczy (Jake and the Fatman, s.1 ep. 8710 Smoke gets in your Eyes); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 17:30 Zorro - odc. 40/78 (.) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - txt str.777; serial TVP 20:05 Sami swoi - txt str.777 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967) 21:35 Po oklaskach - rozmowy Anny Popek (7) Krzysztof Kolberger; magazyn 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Pitbull - odc. 14 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP 23:30 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Jak przechytrzyć terrorystów? (Outsmarting Terror) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:55 Męskie-żeńskie - odc. 4 Buty; serial TVP 01:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 7/7 (Ohne Worte ep. 107 Treffer); serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:00 Szkoda gadać - odc. 1/7 (powt.) (Ohne Worte ep. Pilot - Bastian Pastewka); serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 02:25 Zakończenie dnia 05.00 Musie Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (90) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana 08.55 13 posterunek (19) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (89)- serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret laury (66) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (895) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (90)- telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (504) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (231) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (90) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno (327) - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (505) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (896) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 I kto tu rządzi'? (9): Pierwszy stanik - serial obyczajowy 20.30 I kto tu rządzi? (10): Piłkarski trójkąt - serial obyczajowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (5) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (10): Przeprowadzka - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.30 Prawo miasta (9) - serial sensacyjny 02.30 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Życie na fali (21) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry- program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (808) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy- serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Zycie na fali (22) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Prawo pożądania (62) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno- dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 -wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (809) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Porwanie w rodzinie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Colin Bucksey, wyk. Kate Jackson, Robert Bishop, Tracey Gold, Unden Banks 23.30 Kryminalni 6 (74): Do rąk własnych - serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.00 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.00 Telesklep 02.20 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:26 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:37 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:04 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:48 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:05 Kurier - wydanie specjalne - Spotkanie z młodzieżą Benadykta XVI w Sao Paulo; STEREO 01:07 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 01:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:19 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:33 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Gitara; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Anna Szałapak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Ocean Wolnego Czasu - Koncert zespołu Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Afisz - Rozstaje Europy; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Poczet rektorów Uniwersytetu Jagiellońskiego" - odc. 3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 681; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 830* - Marcysia się odmieniła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Nowa Tradycja 2006 -Transkapela (Folkowy Fonogram Roku); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Od przedszkola do Opola - Bogusław Mec; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Budzik - Gitara; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Ja i moje życie - rodzina - Chcę ci pomóc.; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Telekomunikacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Ostoja ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polacy na Syberii - Oddech tajgi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 681; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Serce i szpada; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Konkurs Piosenki Eurowizji - Helsinki 2007 - półfinał; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Panorama; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda; STEREO 23:59 Sport Telegram 24:00 Biznes; STEREO 24:00 SF-Symulator faktu - Telekomunikacja; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Budzimy do życia - odc. 1; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Rozmowy na temat... 00:50 Plebania - odc. 681; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Serce i szpada; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 830* - Marcysia się odmieniła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Jutro będzie niebo 74'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jarosław Marszewski; wyk.:Krzysztof Pieczyński, Aleksandra Hamkało, Ryszard Ronczewski, Henryk Talar, Janusz Chabior, Rostislav Kuba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polacy na Syberii - Oddech tajgi; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Odkrywanie Warszawy - Batuta, wachlarz, lornetka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (299) - serial animowany 09.00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (1): W sieci - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (178) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (45) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (17) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (46) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Kochaj mnie, kochaj! (2): Mamuśka - serial obycz. 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (179) - telenowela 20.00 Włatcy móch (21) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.05 Przypadkowy bohater - komediodramat, USA 1992 23.15 Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport Prognoza pogody 02.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.15 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 TG5 - PRIMA PAGINA 07:55 TRAFFICO 07:57 METEO 5 07:58 BORSA E MONETE 08:00 TG 5 MATTINA 08:45 SECONDO VOI 08:55 IL GIUDICE MASTRANGELO 2 - 1a puntata 09:40 TG 5 BORSA FLASH 09:43 IL GIUDICE MASTRANGELO 2 10:50 SQUADRA MED - IL CORAGGIO DELLE DONNE -- DEDICATO ALL'AMORE 11:50 UNO, DUE, TRE... STALLA! 12:25 VIVERE -- 1859 13:00 TG 5 13:39 METEO 5 13:40 BEAUTIFUL -- 4912 14:10 CENTOVETRINE -- 1455 14:45 UOMINI E DONNE 16:10 CUORI TRA LE NUVOLE 17:00 TG5 MINUTI 17:05 TEMPESTA D'AMORE 18:10 UNO, DUE, TRE... STALLA! 18:45 1 CONTRO 100 20:00 TG 5 20:30 METEO 5 20:31 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA - LA VOCE DELLA TURBOLENZA 21:10 PIPER - 1 TEMPO 22:00 TGCOM 22:01 METEO 5 22:02 PIPER - 2 TEMPO 23:30 MAURIZIO COSTANZO SHOW 01:20 TG 5 NOTTE 01:50 METEO 5 01:51 STRISCIA LA NOTIZIA 02:21 MEDIASHOPPING 02:33 UNO, DUE, TRE... STALLA! 03:15 MEDIASHOPPING 03:27 UNA BIONDA PER PAPA' -- LA CASA DEI SOGNI 03:57 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 04:01 TG 5 04:30 METEO 5 04:31 MIAMI VICE -- TRIANGOLO D'ORO - II PARTE 05:27 TRE MINUTI CON MEDIASHOPPING 05:30 TG 5 05:59 METEO 5 left|thumb|79x79px 06:10 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 06:20 ARNOLD -- HELLO LADY 06:43 3 MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 06:50 FOXBUSTERS -- SE IL TUO CAPO E' UN CANE 07:00 I PUFFI -- IL CAVALIERE FORZUTO 07:10 I PUFFI -- IL FORZUTO E IL DRAGO 07:25 A SCUOLA DI MAGIE -- IL TESORO DEI FOLLETTI 07:55 FIEVEL'S AMERICAN TALES -- CLINT TOPWOOD: TOPO DELLE LEGGE 08:20 PICCHIARELLO -- IL LADRO DI CARBURANTE 08:25 BERNARD -- THE DESERT ISLAND 08:30 L'APE MAIA -- IL GIGANTE 09:00 CHIPS -- I VIGILANTI 10:00 3 MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 10:05 SUPERCAR -- ATTENTI A QUEI TRE 11:10 HAZZARD -- NON E'TUTTO ORO QUEL CHE LUCCICA 12:15 SECONDO VOI 12:25 STUDIO APERTO 12:59 METEO 13:00 STUDIO SPORT 13:40 NARUTO -- LA PRIMA PROVA 14:05 DRAGON BALL Z -- BUON SANGUE NON MENTE! 14:30 I SIMPSON -- TRUFFA OGGI... TRUFFA DOMANI 15:00 SMALLVILLE -- LEX CONTRO LEX 15:55 SETTIMO CIELO -- PICCOLE BUGIE - I PARTE 16:50 YU-GI-OH GX -- L'INVITO DI SHEPPARD 17:20 SPONGEBOB -- GENITORI PER CASO 17:35 MERMAID MELODY PRINCIPESSE SERENE -- IL TERRIBILE PIANO DELLE BLACK BEAUTY SISTERS 18:00 ZACK E CODY AL GRAND HOTEL -- RISCHIA TUTTO 18:30 STUDIO APERTO 18:58 METEO 19:00 3 MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 19:05 LOVE BUGS 3 19:40 LA VITA SECONDO JIM -- LA LETTERA 20:10 O.C. -- INCONFESSABILI SEGRETI 21:00 C.S.I.: SCENA DEL CRIMINE -- KILLER/ PIRATI DEL TERZO REICH 22:50 KILLER INSTINCT -- IL MORSO DEL RAGNO 23:45 THE INSIDE -- INCUBI REMOTI 00:45 STUDIO SPORT 01:10 3 MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 01:15 STUDIO APERTO - LA GIORNATA 01:25 SECONDO VOI 01:40 3 MINUTI CON MEDIA SHOPPING 01:45 SHOPPING BY NIGHT 02:10 BUFFY -- UN INVITO PERICOLOSO 03:05 AIR SPECIAL 04:00 TALK RADIO 04:05 THE MANGLER -LA MACCHINA INFERNALE - 1 TEMPO 05:05 TGCOM 05:10 METEO 05:12 THE MANGLER -LA MACCHINA INFERNALE - 2 TEMPO 05:45 STUDIO SPORT left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 06:20 SECONDO VOI 06:25 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 06:30 KOJAK -- GUERRA IN CITTA' 07:10 MEDIASHOPPING 07:25 CASA MEDIASHOPPING -- IL MEGLIO DELLA SETTIMANA 07:40 CHARLIE'S ANGELS -- GLI ANGELI - II PARTE 08:40 VIVERE MEGLIO 09:40 SAINT TROPEZ -- UN VOLTO DAL PASSATO 10:40 FEBBRE D'AMORE 11:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 11:38 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 11:40 FORUM 13:30 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 13:54 METEO 13:59 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 14:00 FORUM 15:10 WOLFF UN POLIZIOTTO A BERLINO -- CONTRATTI CAPESTRO 16:00 SENTIERI 16:50 A SPASSO CON KATHERINE - 1 TEMPO 17:50 TGCOM 17:53 VIE D'ITALIA NOTIZIE SUL TRAFFICO 17:55 A SPASSO CON KATHERINE - 2 TEMPO 18:55 TG 4 - TELEGIORNALE 19:30 L'ANTIPATICO 19:30 L'ANTIPATICO 19:52 METEO 19:55 SIPARIO DEL TG4 20:20 WALKER TEXAS RANGER -- ULTIMA CHANCE 21:05 CLIFFHANGER-L'ULTIMA SFIDA - 1 TEMPO 22:35 TGCOM 22:38 METEO 22:40 CLIFFHANGER-L'ULTIMA SFIDA - 2 TEMPO 23:30 I BELLISSIMI DI RETE 4 23:35 VITE SOSPESE - 1 TEMPO 00:11 TGCOM 00:14 METEO 00:16 VITE SOSPESE - 2 TEMPO 02:00 TG 4 - RASSEGNA STAMPA 02:25 TV MODA 03:00 NOTTE D'ESSAI -- BELVA DI GUERRA - 1 TEMPO 03:50 TGCOM 03:53 METEO 03:55 BELVA DI GUERRA - 2 TEMPO 04:55 VIVERE MEGLIO 05:35 PESTE E CORNA E GOCCE DI STORIA 05:40 IL SEGRETO DELLA NOSTRA VITA Ale Kino! 08:00 Kroniki science fiction: Dzieci Frankensteina - serial dokumentalny reż. Chris Lethbridge, Peter Swain, Wlk. Brytania 1997 09:05 Białe Boże Narodzenie - film krótkometrażowy 09:40 Gosford Park - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Kristin Scott Thomas, Michael Gambon, Jeremy Northa, Bob Balaban Wlk. Brytania 2001 12:00 Lulu na moście - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Auster, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Mira Sorvino, Willem Dafoe, Vanessa Redgrave USA 1998 13:50 Co lubią tygrysy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Krzysztof Nowak, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Anna Chodakowska, Dorota Kamińska Polska 1989 15:20 Jak się rodzą anioły - dramat społeczny reż. Murilo Salles, wyk. André Mattos, Priscila Assum, Larry Pine, Silvio Guindane Brazylia 1996 17:05 Wszystkie filmy prezydentów - film dokumentalny odc. 3 ost. wyk. USA 2003 18:00 Akt oskarżenia - dramat kryminalny reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Gregory Peck, Alida Valli, Ethel Barrymore, Louis Jourdan USA 1947 20:00 ale świat! Pozwól mi uciec - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sabu, wyk. Yuya Tegoshi, Hanae Kan, Etsushi Toyokawa, Miki Nakatani Japonia 2005 22:10 Misja na Marsa - film SF reż. Brian De Palma, wyk. Gary Sinise, Tim Robbins, Don Cheadle, Connie Nielsen USA 2000 00:10 Król tańczy - dramat kostiumowy reż. Gerard Corbiau, wyk. Benoit Magimel, Boris Terral, Tcheky Karyo, Colette Emmanuelle Belgia/ Francja 2000 02:05 Tylko dla dorosłych - dramat obyczajowy reż. Emilio Estevez, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Emilio Estevez, Geoffrey Blake, Rafer Weigel USA 2000 Canal + Film 08:30 Happy End - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Justin Theroux, Jennifer Tilly, Laila Robins USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003 10:05 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 12:00 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. John Wayne, Vera Miles, Katharine Ross, Jim Hutton USA 1968 15:00 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 15:30 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 17:45 Dziwak z Central Parku - komedia reż. Her Gardner, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ossie Davis, Amy Irving, Martha Plimpton, Craig T. Nelson, Boyd Gaines USA 1996 20:00 Red Eye - thriller reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Cillian Murphy, Brian Cox, Rachel McAdams, Jayma Mays USA 2005 21:25 W siódmym niebie - komedia reż. Harry Basil, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Paul Rodriguez, Angie Everhart, D.L. Hughley USA 2006 23:05 U nas w Filadelfii II - serial komediowy odc. 8 USA 2005 23:30 Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2002 00:15 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 22 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, wyk. Japonia 2004 00:40 Hooligans - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lexi Alexander, wyk. Elijah Wood, Charlie Hunnam, David Alexander, Claire Forlani Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 02:25 Komornik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Feliks Falk, wyk. Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon Polska 2005 04:00 Wierny ogrodnik - thriller reż. Fernando Meirelles, wyk. Ralph Fiennes, Rachel Weisz, Hubert Koundé, Danny Huston Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Wisła Kraków - Zagłębie Lubin 10:25 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Chelsea Londyn - Manchester United 12:25 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 14:40 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 15:10 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 15:40 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Łęczna - Legia Warszawa 17:30 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 18:15 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 19:00 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 19:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 20:00 Koszykówka NBA Action - magazyn sportowy 20:30 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Arka Gdynia - BOT GKS Bełchatów 22:20 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - Widzew Łódź 00:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 00:25 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Wisła Kraków - Zagłębie Lubin 02:35 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 04:50 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Górnik Łęczna - Legia Warszawa Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:15 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:30 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 13 USA 1989 08:00 Leila Chaled - terrorystka - film dokumentalny reż. Lina Makboul, wyk. Szwecja 2006 09:05 Perła w koronie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Łucja Kowolik, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Franciszek Pieczka Polska 1972 11:05 Spacer po linie - dramat biograficzny reż. James Mangold, wyk. Joaquin Phoenix, Reese Witherspoon, Ginnifer Goodwin, Robert Patrick USA 2005 13:25 Ja, Irena i ja - komedia reż. Peter Farrelly, Bobby Farrelly, wyk. Jim Carrey, Renée Zellweger, Anthony Anderson, Mongo Brownlee, Jerod Mixon, Chris Cooper, Michael Bowman USA 2000 15:25 Fotografik, jego żona, jej kochanek - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Yule, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/USA 2005 16:55 Nagie alibi - film kryminalny reż. Jerry Hopper, wyk. Gene Barry, Sterling Hayden, Gloria Grahame, Marcia Henderson USA 1954 18:20 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Thandie Newton, David Thewlis, Claudio Santamaria, John C. Ojwang Wlk. Brytania/Włochy 1998 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie III - serial animowany odc. 14 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera U nas w Filadelfii II - serial komediowy odc. 8/10 USA 2005 21:30 Premiera Detektyw Monk V - serial kryminalny odc. 1 USA 2002 22:20 Port lotniczy - film katastroficzny reż. George Seaton, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jean Seberg, Jacqueline Bisset USA 1970 00:40 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny reż. John Singleton, wyk. Mark Wahlberg, Tyrese Gibson, André Benjamin, Garrett Hedlund USA 2005 02:25 Romeo i Julia - melodramat reż. Baz Luhrmann, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Brian Dennehy, John Leguizamo USA 1996 04:25 Rzeźnia nr 1 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dominik Matwiejczyk, wyk. Krzysztof Zych, Magdalena Kielar, Łukasz Garlicki, Aleksandra Kisio Polska 2006 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Ufolągi - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Ufolągi - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:40 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany MiniMini 06.00 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 25) serial animowany 06.10 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 26) serial animowany 06.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 27) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 11) serial animowany 06.55 Krecik (odc. 13) serial animowany 07.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 26) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 68) serial animowany 07.55 Pingu (odc. 40) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy (odc. 61) serial animowany 08.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 2) serial animowany 08.25 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (odc. 2) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 10) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 22) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki: Marcel serial animowany 09.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 36) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 1) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 51) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 22) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 44) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 1) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 11) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 60) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 1) serial animowany 11.25 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (odc. 1) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 9) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 21) serial animowany 12.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 5) serial animowany 12.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 27) serial animowany 12.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 12) serial animowany 13.05 Pippi (odc. 4) serial animowany 13.30 Clifford (odc. 17) serial animowany 14.00 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 22) serial animowany 14.10 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 23) serial animowany 14.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 24) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 10) serial animowany 14.55 Krecik (odc. 12) serial animowany 15.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 25) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 67) serial animowany 15.55 Pingu (odc. 39) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki: Karolinka serial animowany 16.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 35) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 39) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 50) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 21) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 43) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 30) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 10) serial animowany 18.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 6) serial animowany 18.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 28) serial animowany 18.55 Przygody kota Filemona (odc. 13) serial animowany 19.05 Pippi (odc. 5) serial animowany 19.30 Clifford (odc. 18) serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 62 11:00 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Fani czterech kółek: Corvette C4 - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa stocznia świata - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Wyścigi na lodzie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 28 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 16:00 Superjazda: Za zaliczeniem pocztowym - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mini - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl wojskowy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Tajemnice pogromców mitów - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 29 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 21:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Koszmar w klubie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Złe towarzystwo - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Projektowanie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Supermaszyny: Helikoptery - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Skóra - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Maszyna ze złomowiska - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 63 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Lexus LS400 - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Lekkoatletyka Maraton 09:00 Magazyn FIA WTCC 09:30 Żużel Grand Prix Włoch 10:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Argentyny - podsumowanie 11:30 Watts Prime - magazyn sportowy 12:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Berlinie: Mecz 1/8 finału 13:30 Tenis - magazyn 13:45 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Berlinie: Mecz 1/8 finału 17:30 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz półfinałowy 19:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Berlinie: Mecz 1/8 finału 20:15 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz półfinałowy 22:00 Boks Walka o tytuł federacji WBF - waga superpiórkowa: Cyril Thomas - David Kiilu 23:30 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17: Mecz półfinałowy HBO 06:30 Rozdanie nagród BAFTA - gala wręczenia nagród 08:30 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 10:05 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 10:30 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 12:25 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 14:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 14:40 Heidi - film familijny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Emma Bolger, Max von Sydow, Robert Bathurst, Geraldine Chaplin Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:25 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 18:35 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 20:10 Premiera Przekładaniec - film kryminalny reż. Matthew Vaughn, wyk. Daniel Craig, Tom Hardy, Jamie Foreman, Sally Hawkins USA 2004 21:55 Atak na posterunek - film sensacyjny reż. Jean-François Richet, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Laurence Fishburne, Gabriel Byrne, Maria Bello USA/ Francja 2005 23:40 Huff 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6/13 reż. Scott Winant, USA 2005 00:40 Wielki przekręt - komedia kryminalna reż. Gregory Jacobs, wyk. John C. Reilly, Diego Luna, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Peter Mullan USA 2004 02:05 Randka na moście - komedia romantyczna reż. Eric Schaeffer, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Eric Schaeffer, Ben Stiller, Elle Macpherson USA 1996 03:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 04:05 Gorsza siostra - komedia romantyczna reż. Garry Marshall, wyk. Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt, Giovanni Ribisi USA 1999 AXN Sci-Fi 12.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 13.00 Siedmiu samurajów (odc. 17) serial animowany 13.30 Siedmiu samurajów (odc. 18) serial animowany 14.00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 (odc. 10) serial SF wyk. Scott Bakula, John Billingsley, Jolene Blalock, Dominic Keating 15.00 Sheena 2 (odc. 12) serial przygodowy wyk. Gina Lee Nolin, John Allen Nelson, Gena Lee Nolin, Margo Moorer 16.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 17.00 Lexx 2 (odc. 7) serial SF reż. Stephen Manuel, Bruce McDonald, wyk. Brian Downey, Michael McManus, Patricia Zentilli, Jeffrey Hirschfield 18.00 Siedmiu samurajów (odc. 17) serial animowany 18.30 Siedmiu samurajów (odc. 18) serial animowany 19.00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 (odc. 10) serial SF wyk. Scott Bakula, John Billingsley, Jolene Blalock, Dominic Keating 20.00 Sheena 2 (odc. 12) serial przygodowy wyk. Gina Lee Nolin, John Allen Nelson, Gena Lee Nolin, Margo Moorer 21.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 1) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd 22.00 ReGenesis (odc. 8) serial SF wyk. Peter Outerbridge, Maxim Roy, Conrad Pla, Mayko Nguyen 23.00 Siedmiu samurajów (odc. 19) serial animowany 23.30 Siedmiu samurajów (odc. 20) serial animowany 00.00 Star Trek: Enterprise 2 (odc. 11) serial SF wyk. Scott Bakula, John Billingsley, Jolene Blalock, Dominic Keating 01.00 Sheena 2 (odc. 13) serial przygodowy wyk. Gina Lee Nolin, John Allen Nelson, Gena Lee Nolin, Margo Moorer 02.00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 3 (odc. 2) serial SF wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derricks, John Rhys-Davies, Sabrina Lloyd MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Jestem z Rolling Stone - reality show 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Breaking Up 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 19:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 21:30 Narzeczona Bama - reality show 22:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:00 Przerysowani - serial animowany 23:30 MTV Player - program interaktywny 00:00 Wildboyz - z kamerą wśród zwierząt 00:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Opowieść o trzech szympansach - film dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Sztormowe opowieści: Katastrofa balonów w Albuquerque - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Sztormowe opowieści: Tornado w Plainfield - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zakazane granice - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Opowieść o trzech szympansach - film dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaria wszystkich silników - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Owady - serial dokumentalny 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Opowieść o smoku - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Łowcy mórz: Rusałka - zaginiony pancernik cara - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch gazu w Portoryko - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Opowieść o trzech szympansach - film dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Kanał Panamski - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Lądowanie bez widoczności - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Cudowna ucieczka - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - 1. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 09:30 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 12:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Włoch - mecz finałowy AS Roma - Inter Mediolan 14:10 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 17:00 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 18:10 Hokej na lodzie Mistrzostwa Świata - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 20:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz półfinałowy 22:30 Clip - magazyn sportowy 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Chelsea Londyn - Manchester United 00:40 Puncher - magazyn bokserski TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:15 Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Raport wieczorny 20:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 24 godziny - skrót 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Skrót filmowy 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy TVN 7 06:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Telesklep 07:30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Nie ma sprawy - serial komediowy odc. 22/44 USA 2000 09:00 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 70/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 09:50 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/20 USA 2004 10:50 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 119/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:50 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:50 Telesklep 14:10 Grzesznica - telenowela odc. 71/95 reż. Benjamín Cann, Meksyk 2004 15:05 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny odc. 81/114 reż. Gabrielle Beaumont, Don Johnson i inni, USA 1984 16:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 72/100 USA 1986 16:35 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 11/18 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 17:05 Misja: Epidemia - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/20 USA 2004 18:05 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 120/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 19:05 Alf - serial komediowy odc. 73/100 USA 1986 19:40 Siostrzyczki - serial komediowy odc. 12/18 reż. Gerry Cohen (I), Sheldon Epps, Gary Halvorson, Steve Zuckerman, Shelley Jensen, USA 2002 20:10 Morze miłości - dramat kryminalny reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Al Pacino, Ellen Barkin, John Goodman, Michael Rooker, William Hickey, Richard Jenkins, Paul Calderon USA 1989 22:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 12/16 Niemcy 1996 23:35 Ludzie koty - horror reż. Paul Schrader, wyk. Nastassja Kinski, Malcolm McDowell, John Heard, Annette O'Toole USA 1981 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Całuśnik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 14:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznes 16:00 VivaSpot - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra MMS-owa 19:00 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Całuśnik 20:00 Big in America 2 - reality show 20:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman? - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Net Charts - program muzyczny 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa 01:00 Nightrider 4fun TV 07:00 Teraz.pl - program muzyczny 08:00 Parszywe pozycje 09:00 4fun.hits (nowości) 10:00 4fun.hits 11:00 4fun'rocks 12:00 Teraz.pl - program muzyczny 13:00 4fun.hits 14:00 Parszywe pozycje 15:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 16:00 4fun'rocks 17:00 4fun.hits 18:00 Parszywa 13 - lista najgorszych teledysków 19:00 4fun.hits (nowości) 20:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 21:00 4fun.hiphop 22:00 4fun'rocks 23:00 Kartony - filmy animowane 00:00 4fun'ocka 01:00 4fun'ocka 02:00 4fun'ocka 03:00 4fun'ocka 04:00 4fun'ocka 05:00 4fun'ocka Tele 5 06:00 Zbuntowana, odc. 3: serial 06:50 Denver, ostatni dinozaur, odc. 3: serial 07:15 Prognoza pogody 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 149: serial 08:25 Brygada Acapulco, odc. 28: serial 09:20 Buon appetito! 10:15 Telezakupy 12:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki: Magazyn sportowy 12:55 Zbuntowana, odc. 4: serial 13:50 Werdykt 14:20 Cyrograf, odc. 27: serial 15:15 Brygada Acapulco, odc. 29: serial 16:10 Denver, ostatni dinozaur, odc. 4: serial 16:35 Lub czasopisma 16:50 Ty albo nikt, odc. 3: serial 17:20 Prognoza pogody 17:30 Moja piękna grubaska, odc. 150: serial 18:30 Cyrograf, odc. 28: serial 19:25 Ty albo nikt, odc. 4: serial 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Prawda absolutna: film 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Lub czasopisma 22:15 Oblicza zbrodni, odc. 18: serial 23:15 Zachodni wiatr, odc. 1: serial 00:20 Figle wyobraźni II: film 02:00 Rybia nocka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canale 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Italia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rete 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku